Speak Now
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Summary: She does not want to go to the wedding, thinking it was a bad idea for her to be there, but in order to prove that she had moved on from him she has to. When she does go however is she really over him as she thought she was?


**Young Justice: Speak Now: Wally and Artemis one-shot **

**Summary: She does not want to go to the wedding, thinking it was a bad idea for her to be there, but in order to prove that she had moved on from him she has to. When she does go however is she really over him as she thought she was? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything characters from Young Justice or the song Speak Now by none other than Taylor Swift.**

**Author's Note: This song is stuck in my head and I cannot get it out for some reason. Maybe if I write this one-shot it will get out of my head. Hope everyone likes it though.**

**The Day before the Wedding **

"_Are you coming to the wedding Artemis?" Wally asked her. Artemis looked away from him, crossing her arms across her chest, somewhat hurt that he does not use the nickname that he used to call her when they were together. _

"_I don't think it's a good idea for me to be there. Don't want to ruin the day you know?" She glanced at him when she slightly turned her head to see him rubbing the back of his neck._

"_Artemis, I know that we both made mistakes in the past. I have moved on, and you have moved on. All of our friends will be there I really want you to be there too Arty." Now he uses the nickname. Artemis scoffed when he did use the nickname._

"_Why? So that you and your new bride can gloat around me being all happy and cheery because you finally married her? No Wally it is not a good idea for me to be there. I am staying home. Please leave." She heard footsteps coming closer to her. "Don't come near me." She whispered. Wally sighed quietly and had left her apartment, closing the door. Artemis grabbed the counter and slide down silently crying. _

**The Day of the Wedding **

Artemis looked into the full-length mirror, smoothing down her dress to make sure that there were not any wrinkles on it. She does not know why she is doing this, coming to the wedding when she thought she was not going. Maybe it was because to finally see that she could move on from him and forget about him, but for some reason, she cannot move on from him. Is Artemis still in love with him after all the pain and heartache he had put her through?

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Does Artemis think that he is marrying the wrong girl? Artemis shook her head fast, slapping herself on the head. "Get a grip Artemis you can do this, just go to the wedding and leave as soon as they say 'I Do.'" Artemis flinched at the last part. She grabbed the small clutch purse that was on her bed and walked out of her apartment, heading towards the church.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

When Artemis arrived at the church, she parked all the way down the street because there were too many cars in the parking lot. When she turned off the car, she sat there, leaning on the steering wheel, looking out the car mirror. "I can't do this." She said, turning the key in the car, letting it run. "What am I even doing here? This is not a good idea. I might mess up everything!" She gasped when she felt a tear coming down her left cheek and she quickly brush it off. "Just calm down Artemis. Just take deep calming breaths." She did so. She got out of the car and headed towards the huge church that everyone was walking inside.

She walked towards the very back of the church trying to find the room where the groom and the best man were, she stopped at a door and she glanced in and saw the bride of Wally yelling at a bridesmaid who was messing up her hair, and saw a few of her family members dressed up in skinny dresses. Artemis glared at the bride and quickly made her way towards the other door. The door was ajar when she went by it. "Do you think Artemis will show?" She heard Wally ask.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea." She heard her best friend Dick Grayson say. She grabbed the doorknob to open it but held back and walked away.

_Don't say "Yes", run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

When she had gotten back to the main church room, she was greeted by her other best friend Megan and her longtime boyfriend Conner. "Artemis you're here!" She gave her a tight hug and she whispered in her ear. "Are you okay?" She asked. The two girls pulled back and Artemis had smiled at her.

"Yea I am fine, I am here aren't I?" She gave a fake laugh. Conner and Megan gave each other looks but Megan smiled at her. "A lot of people showed up huh?" She asked, observing the guests.

"Yes, from Wally's side and from um, her side also." Megan said not mentioning the bride's name. "Why don't we sit together? It is about to start soon." Megan said, looking at her wristwatch. Artemis nodded and she grabbed Megan's hand and Conner led them towards the back of the church where they had found seats next to their best friend Kaldur, who was sitting next to his new girlfriend named Cassandra Walls. "Hi Kaldur and Cassandra!" Megan said happily. Kaldur and Cassandra smiled and waved.

"Hello Megan, Conner and Artemis." Kaldur eyed Artemis for a few seconds as if to ask her if she was alright. Artemis smiled at him and nodded her head once. "Here comes Wally, Dick, and Barry." Kaldur said. Artemis turned around and saw that Wally, Dick and Barry were walking down the aisle, and she gulped. She flinched when she heard that organ playing the song and everyone stood up in their seats.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me,_

_You wish it was me,_

_Don't you?_

She tried her hardest not look at the bride who was going to marry Wally nor try to stare at Wally who down at the other end because she could feel him watching her the whole time his bride was going down the aisle. Why was Wally staring at her though and not his bride? Artemis wondered. She blocked out the vows. Her eyes widen when she knew that everything would be over in a few minutes when the preacher started to say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." She does not know why but she felt her legs going up on her own as she stood up, all eyes facing hers.

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance._

_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me._

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

"Artemis! What are you doing?" Megan whispered nervously. Artemis did not hear her because she was only staring at Wally who was grinning at her from the other end. Artemis quickly ran out of the church as fast as she could go. She felt a hand in hers and she turned around and found Wally standing close to her.

_So, don't say "Yes", run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said, "Speak now"._

_And you'll say "Let's run away now,_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door._

_Baby, I didn't say my vows,_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said, "Speak now"._

"I made a mistake didn't I?" He asked. Artemis smirked at him. "Run away with me." He pulled her close to him. She laughed.

"What about your tux?" She asked, playing with his tie. Wally scoffed.

"I'll just take it off then maybe we could go to Paris and live there."

"Paris you say? I like that idea." Artemis and Wally looked at each other and finally kissed. They are finally one again.

**Author's Note: So, what did you guys think of my one-shot? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? I hope that I did not bounce around anywhere because I think I did. Well anyway, review please!**


End file.
